We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by CharmingLittleRuby
Summary: Dr. Bruce Banner accidentally stumbles into the Bermuda Triangle after running away from home. And what makes the Triangle famous is the fact that no one who's been in there escaped. With only less chances of surviving, Bruce must adapt to his seemingly new home. But then, an ogre named Fiona comes along...


**HEY, WHERE MAH HOMIES AT?! Yeah.**

 **Here is my second random ship story. Starring... SHREK X FIONA!**

 **This was actually suggested by my best friend who said this because quote "they're both green". Lol.**

 **And thanks to those who read my first random ship story, "If My Mom is Reading This, Then Hi Mom!". You're the best.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(DISCLAIMER: OK I GET IT, I'M POOR! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING STILL)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Monster

 **[HULK'S POV]**

Do you know the feeling when you did something wrong, and to make up for it, you run away from it. But then this little voice in your head's telling you _"What you did wasn't wrong. You didn't have to run away"_? That's exactly what I'm feeling right now.

Before this happened, I made myself think that I was right for Natasha Romanoff. Yes, what a fool I was to think Natasha would fall for a monster like me. I didn't want her to get overly-attached to me, since I was a monster. So I ran away. Away from love.

Well, that's what my brain told me to do. What my heart said was that it was okay to love Natasha. Love did come in all shapes and sizes.

But I did what was best. So after the battle at Sokovia, I hopped onto a Quinjet and flew off to who-knows-where. And now, I was soaring 600 feet above the Atlantic Ocean. I honestly had no idea on where I was going, but all I knew was that I needed to find a peaceful place for me to stay. I had already calmed down and turned back into Dr. Banner. And it needed to stay like that. So the last thing I needed was a big, crowded city.

Suddenly, the radar started to go berserk. The red line thingy was moving both clockwise and counter-clockwise. I was suddenly low on fuel and my GPS just lost signal. That's when I realized what was happening...

 _I WAS IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!_

And no, this wasn't a good thing. I've heard stories about this terrifying Triangle. They say if you're plane or boat starts acting strange, like your fuel is suddenly low, then there's a positive chance that you've just entered the Bermuda Triangle. And everyone who's entered the area, never came out alive.

I tried to keep calm. Wouldn't want the "other guy" to come out after just taming him. I turned the Quinjet around and steered it towards what seemed like the way out of the Bermuda Triangle. But then a powerful force pushed the Quinjet back forcefully. The Quinjet went zooming backwards towards the inside of the Bermuda Triangle at full speed. Red lights flickered inside the while Quinjet. _GULP._

I tried typing the 'SOS' code in the communicator, which would automatically be sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. (The SOS signal, not the communicator.) But it failed to send. I scratched my head. But then I realized, it was due to the poor service that the message wasn't sent. I decided to try and try again. It never sent. After my 45th try, the Jet started to fall down.

I closed my fists, kissed it, and made a peace sign with my fingers and raised it in the air. " _I LOVE YOU AMERICAAA!_ " I was able to muster.

SPLASH! The Quinjet landed on the water. The Quinjet was smashed into smithereens (may or may not be exaggerated) thanks to the heavy impact. I swam over to a larger piece of what was left of the Quinjet, and clung onto it for dear life. And then my vision blurred. And then I passed out.

 **-SOME HOURS LATER...-**

"OH MY SHORTS! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" a female voice, with a touch of poise, screamed, waking me up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shouted back, sitting up right.

"AHHHHHHHH! HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed again.

"OF COURSE I'M ALIVE! I'M A FREAKIN' HUMAN, LIKE-" I stopped when I turned my head to the right to face the one who said that.

"You?" I finished, moving back a bit. Apparently, the woman who screamed WASN'T a human. In fact, she looked more like the infamous, ugly, mythical creature known as the 'ogre'. But she didn't dress like an ogre.

She was wearing an ankle-length, purple dress with some lace wrapped around the bottom half. It was flowing gracefully with the wind. She was barefooted and was wearing a golden crown on top of her head. She was carrying a basket of fresh avocados with one arm, and rolls of fabric in the other. She looked like the princess of Ogres or something.

"Ok, I get it. I'm not human. Well, I was. Until my sorta-not-really true love kissed me and turned me into a permanent ogre." She explained.

"Oh. No, no, no. It's ok. I'm sorry I, um, got surprised. You see, it's been a long week, and I'm still a bit..." What was that word again? "Disoriented." I added.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Uh, would you like some fresh avocados?" She offered, getting from her basket and handing it to me.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I politely declined. Well, yeah I was hungry, but avocados aren't exactly my favorite.

I looked around the place. I was on a deserted, sandy island, with different species of trees scattered around it. Nothing else interesting. I needed to seek shelter in the meantime, until someone has come to my rescue—if that's possible.

I fixed my glasses, which were surprisingly still on me. I got up and swept of the sand on my clothes. I needed to start surviving now.

"Look, um..."

"Fiona. Fiona's the name." She introduced.

"Ah, yes. Look, Fiona. I might be expecting someone to save me. And in the meantime, I must start finding ways to survive. It was nice meeting you, though." I explained.

"Oh... I was hoping you could..." She paused. Then she shook her head. "Never mind"

"Okay... I'll see you soon, Fiona." I waved and went off to test my survival skills. "WAIT! I never got your name!" She called just before I could disappear from her sight.

"BRUCE BANNER!" I shouted. "OK THEN, BRUCE BANNER! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" She shouted back.

I didn't reply afterwards. I just made my way someplace faraway from her. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about Fiona. Was it because she was an ogre? Or is it because I knew a girl named Fiona from elementary who used to bully me? I don't know, but I followed my instincts and hid from her. Just like when I hid from Natasha...

Oh well, enough deep thinking. I needed to start gathering some natural supplies if I want to survive.

 **-MEANWHILE...-**

It was the first day of training at the new Avengers facility. And Director Nick Fury and Agent Natasha Romanoff were having a conversation at one of the hallways.

"You sent me to recruit him, way back when. Did you know what was going to happen?" Natasha asked, slightly disappointed. They were talking about Dr. Banner, whom Natasha missed so badly.

"You never know. You hope for the best and make do with what you get. I got a great team." Fury replied.

"Nothing lasts forever" Natasha reminded. "Trouble, Miss Romanoff. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around." Fury stated, leaving Natasha alone to deal with her problems.

Fury walked towards the room with computers. **(Lol, I don't know what they're called :p)** "Agent Hill, what's the latest news?" He asked one of his best agents.

Maria Hill looked confused as she saw the code on the screen of her computer. "Sir, it looks like someone sent an SOS signal... From the Bermuda Triangle..."

* * *

 **AND THERE IT GOES! DYK, my dad's knew someone who's actually been to the Bermuda Triangle. No joke. And no, he hasn't escaped. Creepy. I know. *shrudders*.**

 **Anyhoo, hope to see ya'll soon.**

 **RUBY OUT. PEACE.**


End file.
